A typical vehicle includes a steering system having a steering mechanism, a pair of tie rods, and a pair of suspension knuckles. The steering mechanism includes a body and a rack that extends through the body to opposing ends. The rack is movable with respect to body. One of the tie rods are pivotally attached to a selective end of the rack. Each of the tie rods extend from the end of the rack to a tie joint. A suspension knuckle is pivotally attached to a selective tie joint. Each suspension knuckle is attached to a wheel assembly. Each suspension knuckle turns the respective wheel assembly in response to the rack moving with respect to the body of the steering assembly to steer the vehicle.
Each suspension knuckle includes a support member which is adapted to support one of the wheel assemblies. An upper and a lower support arm extend from the support member. A steering arm extends from the support member to a steering joint. The tie joint of the tie rod is connected to the steering joint of the steering arm to turn the wheel assemblies and steer the vehicle. An upper control arm is pivotally connected to the upper support arm and a lower control arm is pivotally connected to the lower support arm. The upper and lower control arms are also pivotally connected to a chassis of the vehicle. The pivotal connections between the upper and lower control arms and the respective suspension knuckles and the chassis allow the wheel assemblies to move up and down, relative to the chassis, while driving the vehicle.